Dream Dimension
by XxRebelWriterxX
Summary: Jenny finds herself in some new dimension where the guys don't know her and Kaylie doesn't exist! Will she ever return home, or will she continue to stay in this strange new world. Find out soon!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. I only own Jenny_

_(This is a story I worked on.)_

_**Confusion.**_

My name is Jenny Yoshi. I am a regular girl with a not so regular life. Like for one thing, my husband is a Mutant turtle and my daughter is a half human, half mutant turtle. I live in the sewers.

But I am not unhappy with my life. I love my husband and daughter. I love my brother-in-laws and their girlfriends. I love everything about my life. But that was about to change. I should start from the beginning.

It started out as a normal day. I was sitting in the living room in the lair, holding two month old Kaylie Yoshi- my daughter. My husband- Donatello Yoshi- was sitting beside me. We were watching Suite Life on Deck.

"I'm going to go to the store in a little while."I told Don. "We're running out of diapers and I really want some air."

He nodded.

"Alright. Will you be ok alone? Jess and Mikey are out skateboarding, Raph and Mandy went on a romantic picnic and probably won't be back till tomorrow and Autumn and Leo went out somewhere."

"I'll be fine. I'm just going to the store. Just take care of Kaylie."

He kissed me.

"Don't I always."

I giggled, but got up.

"I'll be back in about an hour. I'll call you when I'm on my way home."I said, grabbing my shell cell.

"Alright."

I left the lair and made my way to the store. I bought a bunch of baby stuff. Then I checked out. On my way home, I felt someone following. I looked around, but saw no one. I knew something was not right.

"Hello? Who's there?"I said.

I hadn't realized that the street I was in was completely abandoned. I started to run, but I knew that wouldn't help. Then I felt someone grab me and a prick in the neck before darkness engulfed me.

I felt myself coming too, but I couldn't open my eyes.

"Do you think she's alright?"Someone said and I immediately recognized the voice.

It was Mikey. He and Jess must have rescued me. I felt relieved, but also a little confused.

"I dunno. She seems alright though."

This time it was Donny who spoke and I felt myself smiling.

"Hey at least she's smiling."A third voice said.

That was Leo.

"She won't when she wakes up, she'll probably scream, like April."Mikey said.

Now this time I was confused, why would I scream?

I finally managed to open my eyes. I saw my family standing there, staring at me like they were expecting me to scream.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"I asked, confused.

They looked back at me in confusion also.

"Aren't you afraid of us?"

"No, why would I? I've known you for like two years now Mikey."I answered.

"Whoa, how do you know my name?"

"Uh, I know all of your names. Why are you guys acting like this? And Donny, where's Kaylie?"I asked, looking at my husband.

"What, who?"He said, confused.

I looked at my husband, completely aghast.

"Kaylie, your daughter. I asked you to watch her while I went to the store, remember?"

He looked back at me like I was crazy.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Me found you in the sewers past out. We've never met before."

"What!"I shouted, sitting up straight."What the hell is going on?"

"That's what's we want to know."Raph said.

I looked at my family and I knew something wasn't right.

"Shit! Shredder must've done this."I exclaimed, hopping up.

"Wait, you know Shredhead?"Mikey asked.

"Yep. I wonder what he did. On my way back someone attacked me and I passed out. I woke up here, obviously someplace I shouldn't be since you guys don't know me."I explained.

"Ok, so let me get this straight. You know us somehow and Shredder did something to you."Leo said.

"Yep, I know you because you rescued me and my friends from Shredder two years ago. Since then, I've married D- uh, one of you guys and I have a kid."I said shrugging.

"Wait, you're married to one of us?"Raph asked.

"Yeah, I am." I said, looking down to see if I still had my rings, I did.

"Which one of us is it?"

"Ooo, I bet it's me. No one can resist the Mikey charm, especially the ladies."Mikey said, dancing like an idiot.

I giggled.

"No, it's not you Mikey. Where I come from, you're dating my friend Jessica."I told him.

"Sweet, I have a girlfriend! I bet you don't Raph because you're too ugly!"

Raph slapped Mikey upside the head.

"Ow!"

"Shut up Mikey."

"Actually Mikey, Raph is dating my friend Mandy in my world."I told him.

"Wow, is something wrong with her?"

Raph slapped Mikey again.

"No, nothing is wrong with Mandy."I said, rolling my eyes.

"Ok, so you're either married to Leo or Donny. Which is it?"Mikey asked.

"It's obvious, shell for brains, she's with Donny. She mentioned she had a kid earlier and she asked Donny where Kaylie was. They're obviously married and have a daughter named Kaylie."Raph said, slapping Mikey once more.

Ís it true?"Donny asked me.

I looked up and into his familiar brown eyes that I had come to love.

"Yes, it is. Kaylie is our 2 month old daughter in my dimension."I said, blushing slightly.

Donny also blushed and looked away.

"Aww, that's so cute. Hey, is fearless with anybody?"Mikey asked.

"Yeah, he's with my friend, Autumn. They're just dating. Don and I was the only one who's gotten married so far."I answered.

"Wow."

Just then my shell cell started vibrating in my pocket. I looked at it confused. Then I grinned.

"Oh my gosh! I still have it!"I shouted. I jumped up and pulled it out of my pocket. "I'll be back."

I ran out of the room. Once I was out, I answered it. It was Donny, my Donny.

"Hello?"He said anxiously.

"Donny? It's really you!"I said, happily.

"Jenny, where are you? You've been gone for hours."He said anxiously.

"I don't know. I was on my way home when I was attacked. I blacked out. When I woke up I found myself in some kind of dimension. Here you guys don't know who I am or any of the other girls."I explained.

"I'll find you Jenny, I promise."He said.

"I believe you. I love you Donny."

I lo-"He started, but the line cut off.

There was nothing but static on the other end of the line.

"Donny! Donny!"I shouted, but to no avail.

Tears came to my eyes as I dropped my cell and feel on the ground. I sobbed endlessly. Finally I passed out from exhaustion.

_**(Hey, this is the first chapter of my new story! I waste no time, huh. So what did you think? R&R and I'll have more up ASAP!)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT, I only own Jenny._

_**April **_

I woke up in a very familiar room. It was Donny's. I remember it so well because it used to be our room. It looked different without all of my stuff in it. Before I moved, I felt a presence in the room. I looked up and saw Donny. He was in the doorway, leaning against the frame.

"Hey, you ok?"He asked.

I nodded.

"Just a little overwhelmed is all."I answered.

"I bet. But don't worry; I'll get you home, I promise."

I smiled.

"I know you will."

We sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Hey, we're going over to our friend April's house in a few minutes, do you want to come?"He asked.

I smiled.

"I would love to come. I already know April, well the one from my world. Is she with Casey in this world yet?"I asked.

He nodded.

"Yeah, they started going out a few weeks ago."He answered.

I smiled.

"In my world, they were already married."I told him.

"Really, wow."

I nodded.

"Our wedding was similar to theirs."I said, blushing.

He blushed as well.

Before we could say anything else, Mikey yelled at us.

"Come on, you guys. We're leaving now."

Don smiled and shook his head.

"Ready to go?"

"Yep, let's go."

I followed him out of his room and into the living room where the others were waiting.

"Hey, are you ok now?"Leo asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm good now."I answered, smiling.

"Good. Is everyone ready to go now?"

"Yep."Everyone chorused.

We left the lair and made our way down the familiar path to April's apartment. It just all felt normal even though I know it was not, that everything was thrown into complete chaos. When we arrived, April was waiting for us at the door.

"Hey guys."She said, and then she spotted me."Oh, who are you?"

She smiled warmly.

"My name's Jenny and I know you're April."I answered.

"Yeah, I suppose the guys already told you about me."She joked.

This time I smiled.

"Nope, I already knew everything about you."

She looked at me shocked, confused and a little frightened.

I laughed.

"I'm from another dimension, one where I know the turtles and you and have for about two years."I told her.

"Really . . . wow."April said, amazed.

"Yeah, she doesn't just know us; she's married to Donny here."Mikey said, hitting Don on his shell.

"What?"April said, shocked.

"Yeah."I said blushing. "In my dimension we're married and have a daughter. The other guys have girlfriends and you and Casey are married."

"Casey and I are married. Wow, you definitely are from a different dimension, we are just starting to date."She said a smile on her face.

While this whole conversation is going on, we had made our way to the living room. April and I were sitting on the couch.

"Yeah, but that's how it is. I wasn't at your wedding, I came afterwards, but you told me all about it."I told her.

"Wow. I can't believe that. So what are you doing here?"

I felt my expression drop and my eyes nearly clouded with tears.

"I don't know. I think Shredder had something to do with it, I wouldn't be surprised. But I was on my way to the lair after from the grocery store when I heard someone flowing me. The next thing I know, I'm unconscious. I woke up here in this dimension."I explained.

"Oh my, that's horrible!"She exclaimed.

"It is, all I want is to get home."I sighed.

"Don't worry Jenny. We'll get you home, we'll do whatever we can to get you home."Leo said.

I smiled.

"Thanks. I know you guys will. I have faith in you guys."

We talked for a few hours about my world and trust me; those guys asked plenty of questions. The only one who didn't ask any question was Donny. I knew that this all was probably very awkward for him; it was for me as well.

"So Jessica likes to cook and likes video games?"Mikey asked, excitedly.

"Yep, she didn't like you at first she liked. . ."I cut off.

"Who, who did she like?"He said curiously.

"She liked Donny at first."I said, looking straight at him.

He looked up surprised and our eyes met. It felt like a million thoughts exchanged between us and we clicked just like the first time.

Mikey said something that I didn't catch.

"Jenny, hello, are you listening to me?"Mikey shouted.

I broke my gaze with Donny and looked up at everyone else.

"What?"I asked.

Everyone was giving me a knowing look. Mikey was trying not to laugh.

"I said, 'So she liked Donny first?"He said, snickering.

I glared at him, but blushed also.

"Yes."I hissed."And I'd advise you to shut up. You don't want to piss me off because I'll kick your ass."

He gulped.

"Sorry."He said.

I smiled.

"Good, so any more questions?"I asked cheerfully.

Everyone, except April, gave me a weary look. April just smiled.

I was about to say something when I started to hear this weird buzzing.

"What's that?"I asked standing up and looking around.

"Uh, what's what?"Leo asked.

"That buzzing, where is it coming from?"I asked, walking around the room.

Then it started to get louder and louder. Finally it was so loud that I held my ears.

"Make it stop! It's too loud! It's hurting my ears!"I screamed.

No one stopped it. It just grew louder and louder and louder. Then I felt something pulling on me, like it was trying to tear me in half.

I screamed it pain.

"The pulling! The buzzing! Make it stop!"I shrieked.

I continued to scream and shriek until the pulling started to lesson and the buzzing became quieter. As it quieted down, darkness started to surround me. I felt a sharp pain in my pain before I completely passed out.

_**(I finally got it done! Lol, it's not as long as most of my chapters, but I couldn't think of what else to say. Chapter 3 will be up soon! R&R! :D) **_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT, I only own Jenny._

_**Dimension Wipe out**_

_(Jenny's POV)_

I woke up once again in Donny's room. But this time the door was closed and the lights were out. I looked up at the clock that was sitting on the side table. It said it was 8:27 pm. I've been out for about five hours, if it's even the same day.

The memory of the pulling and buzzing raced through my mind and I flinched involuntarily. I also remembered a sharp pain in my head as I left consciousness. I reached up and touched my head, it was covered with gauze.

I must have hit my head on the coffee table when I passed out.

I reached over and turned on the lamp. Then I stood up. I was in a nightgown. I wonder how I got in it. I blushed, wondering if it was Donny.

I walked over to the door and opened it up just enough so that I could pop my head out of the door. The hallway was completely deserted. I tiptoed out of the room and down the hall. I went to the living room. I saw all the guys, including April and Master Splinter, talking.

Master Splinter was sitting on his chair. April, Donny, and Mikey were sitting on the couch. Leo and Raph were standing against the wall. They didn't notice me though.

"Donny? You there?"April asked looking at him concerned.

I looked over at Donny. He was completely spaced out. He jumped though when April said his name. I worried what he had been thinking.

_(Donny's POV)_

_Few minutes earlier_

_I don't know what happened today at April's. Jenny was fine one minute and the next she was screaming about making some buzzing stop. I didn't hear the buzzing and neither did anyone else. Then she fainted, which really scared me because she hit her head on the coffee table. I was afraid she would get a concussion and she was losing a lot of blood from her head wound. We rushed her back to the lair, where April and I quickly looked over her to make sure there was no brain damage. Thankfully there wasn't, but we knew she had a concussion. We don't know if she'll even wake up now, which really worries us. We got her cleaned up and got her bandaged up. Then I carried her to my room and laid her on the bed. I had to leave then so April could change her. That was an hour ago._

"Donny? You there?"I heard April asked.

I jumped up and looked over at her. I hadn't realized I had spaced out.

"Yeah, sorry, I just spaced out there for a minute."I told her.

She nodded.

"You're worried about Jenny, aren't you?"

This time I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm also wondering what could have happened to her. I have theories though."

"Really, what are they?"

"Well, I have one really. I think this dimension was trying to get rid of her. You know how she doesn't belong here? Well I think this dimension realized it and didn't want her here. I think the pulling was her dimension trying to pull her back and the buzzing was this dimension trying to get rid of her, permantely."I explained.

"Permantely? Do you mean it was trying to send her back or . . . or k-kill her?"April asked quietly.

"I don't know . . . but I think it was trying to kill her."

Everyone was quiet for a minute. No one noticed Jenny walk in, until she talked.

"You mean, I probably either gonna die or be sent home?"She asked.

Everyone jumped, including me. She stood just behind the couch; her face was mixed with confusion, sadness and hopefulness. I don't know why, but the hopefulness made me feel jealous.

"That's just a theory. We will do everything we can to get you home though. I won't let anything hurt you."I promised.

She smiled at me.

"I know, I do have complete trust in you guys."

"Are you feeling better? We didn't know if you'd even live, let alone awake so soon!"April said.

She smiled sadly at her.

"I'm fine now. A head injury won't keep me down long, not when I have unfinished business to do at home."

I felt jealousy again and I knew then and there that I was falling for Jenny, even though she didn't belong here and even though she was in love with a different me.

_(Jenny's POV)_

I was sitting in Donny's lab again. He and April had to look over my injuries to make sure I was ok.

"So is my injury horrible?"I asked when they took off the bandage.

"It's not too bad, but it will need stitches. I have the supplies to do it here; I just have to numb you so it won't hurt."He said.

I nodded.

Thant's fine, do whatever you have to do."I said, flinching a little as they put peroxide on the cut.

"Alright, can you go get my emergency kit? It's inside the third drawer to the left in my desk."I explained.

April nodded and went to get the kit. When she returned, I have her some anesthetic that numbed her body. When is completed its work, I started to stitch up her forehead.

"It doesn't hurt does it?"Donny asked me.

April was standing to the side, watching as he stitched me up.

"No, I don't feel anything, well, except for some pulling. But it doesn't hurt."I answered.

He continued to stitch me up. When he was done, I looked into his eyes to say thank you, but I got lost in his beautiful eyes. I think he got lost in mine as well because we didn't move or even blink.

I guess April realized something was going on between us because she left. I didn't even glance up when I heard her, quietly, close the door.

Then he slowly lend down until our lips were inches apart. Something told me that this was a bad idea, that I shouldn't be encouraging him. But I ignored this voice. I leaned up and brought my lips to his. The familiar feel of his turtle lips brought thrills throughout my body. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist, pulling me closer.

Heat and electricity surged through my body as the kiss deepened. The voice that was scolded me in my head disappeared. Before I realized what was happening, my clothes disappeared and protection was put on as our bodies joined together.

Sex was just as amazing in this dimension with Donny as it was in my own dimension. And that's all that could really be said about it.

"I love you."He told me, planting kisses from my lips and down all the way to my breast.

"I love you too Donny."I said as I moaned in pleasure.

That night was probably the best night I have had since I left my own dimension. I just didn't know that it would soon get more complicated than I could handle.

_(Well that's the end of this chapter. Yes, I'm sure you hate me for the last sentence, but I'll have chapter four up ASAP. Just do your job and R&R while I do my job and write chapter four! Deal? Deal!) _


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT, I only own Jenny._

_**Complications**_

_(Jenny's POV)_

I couldn't believe I had done that. Yes he was Donny, but he wasn't the same as _my _Donny. Was it cheating if you slept with your husband from a different dimension? I didn't know.

But what I did know was that I was gonna have hell to pay later.

The next day, I got up before Donny. April had left me a change of clothes for when I woke up because my other clothes were covered in blood. I quickly changed, Donny was still asleep.

I went downstairs and into the kitchen. Mikey was in there cooking breakfast. Master Splinter and Leo were sitting at the table drinking what looked like their usual Japanese tea. Raph was more than likely still in bed. He and Mandy always slept till noon.

"Good morning. "I said, as I went over and sat at the table.

Everyone looked up at me and smiled knowingly. I blushed.

"What?"I asked, tugging on the collar of the purple shirt April gave me.

"Nothing, how are you feeling?"Leo asked.

"Better, much better than I felt yesterday."I answered.

Mikey sniggered.

I glared at him.

"Remember what I said yesterday Mikey."I growled.

That shut him up.

After Mikey was done, he left with his food, so did Master Splinter and Leo, leaving me with my thoughts.

Then déjà vu happened. The alarms started blaring, just like when Shredder attacked us. I jumped up and ran into the living room where the others were stating to gather.

"What's going on?"Mikey asked.

"Why would we know that Mikey, we're all in here shell-for-brains."Raph said sarcastically.

"Shush, no fighting when there is an intruder in the sewer."I snapped.

They both shut up, but Raph rolled his eyes.

"Donny, do you know what's going on?"I asked.

'No, we should go out there and see what's up."He answered.

"Alright, but I am coming with you."I said.

He opened his mouth to tell me it wasn't a good idea but I cut him off.

"Don't bother telling me I can't come because A. I wouldn't listen to you. B. I'm an awesome fighter and I could kick your ass and still go. And C. Well, you don't want to know."I told him with a smile.

Everyone was quiet as they gave me a look.

"Well, uh, guess you're going then. Let's go. Stay together and be quiet and ready for anything."Leo commanded.

We left the sewer and started walking through the sewers. On our way out Don had turned off the alarms.

We walked down the sewage passages and kept a close eye out. The guys all had their weapons out ready to attack. Me, I preferred to fight with my hands and feet. Eventually we came to a fork in the road.

"Well, what now?"I asked.

"Yeah, what now fearless? The intruder could have gone either way."Raph growled, twirling his Sais in his hands.

"Well, I guess we're gonna have to split up, but I don't know how we should."Leo said.

I rolled my eyes at everyone's silence.

"Fine, then I'll help you. That tunnel-"I said pointing to the left one."-is most likely the way the intruder went. So Leo, Donny, and Raph go that way. Mikey and I will go down this tunnel."I said, pointing to the right one.

"I dunno . . ."Donny said, not entirely sure about that arrangement.

"It'll be fine. I can kick ass if we get attacked. Besides-no offense Mikey-but you guys are the strongest fighters. I'm strong enough to go with Mikey if we get attacked."I said.

Donny still didn't look quite sure.

"Look, I might be here, but you guys can't control what I do. Now you three go that way and Mikey and I will go this way. Go."I said firmly.

I turned around and made my way down the right tunnel, Mikey right on my heels. I was satisfied to not here one of the other guys following us. They listened to me after all.

"So dudettes, what was the real reason for us splitting up like this."Mikey asked.

"I don't know what you mean Mikey."I answered, not looking at him.

"You don't want to be around Don right now do you? You feel guilty."

I stopped suddenly and turned around to look at him. He took a step back because of the murderous look on my face.

"Look, Michelangelo, you _will_ stay out of my personal business. It is _none_ of your business about what I am doing. Yes I feel guilty, but what is going on is mine to deal with, not yours."I warned.

He put his arms up in a surrendering pose.

"Alright alright, mercy! I didn't mean to upset you."He said.

I gave him one last look before I turned around and continued to walk down the path. Mikey didn't say another word.

Wow, I've been getting angry a lot lately. That nearly made me stop again.

'No, I couldn't be. 'I thought.

But it was possible. I couldn't believe it would happen this early, but hey, it's not normal. I smiled at the thought. I really wouldn't mind it, but I think the other guys would groan. That made me sad. What if I never returned home? What if I am?

But before I could think anything else, the sewer suddenly filled with smoke. Someone had thrown down a smoke bomb.

"Mikey!"I shouted.

I started coughing as I made my way towards the fighting sounds. The smoke started to fade away. When it was completely gone, three gasp could be heard from in this area.

First was from me, completely caught off guard at who was there, fighting with Mikey.

Second was from Mikey, completely oblivious to the situation, but knew something was wrong.

Third was from our mystery fighter, surprised to see me and Mikey fighting him.

II couldn't believe it. I didn't know how it was possible but there he was.

"Donny."I whispered.

Yep, it was Donny, my Donny.

A smile lit his face as he left Mikey and ran over to me. He scooped me into his arms and hugged me tight.

"Jenny!"He exclaimed.

Trust me, I was happy to see him, but there was only one thought that ran through my head as I hugged back.

'Oh shit, I am sooo doomed!'

_(Ooo, Donny, the real Donny is back. Jenny is gonna seriously be in for some complications. How is she gonna handle this and what will be real Donny's reaction to jenny sleeping with other Donny. And what was jenny talking about before real Donny came into the picture? Stay tuned as I get the next chapter up! Oh and R&R!)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own Tmnt . . . which makes me really sad . . . but I do own Jenny, so that's a plus!_

_**Hey guys, sorry it's taking forever to upload this chap. I've been really busy lately, between school and home. But, I've been working on it during any free time I have.**_

**The Two Donny's**

_(Jenny's POV)_

I sighed as I stepped back from Donny's hug. He was smiling happily because we were finally together. I smiled slightly and for that he gave me a confused look, but I didn't say anything. I looked up at Mikey.

He looked completely confused.

"Mikey, uh, this is the Donny from my dimension, the one I am married to."I told him.

"Ooo, I was wondering what was going on because I thought Donny went with the others."Mikey said, smiling slightly.

"Yeah, I'm guessing you're the one who set off the alarms, we should call the others and have they met us at the fork again."I said.

I grabbed my new shell cell from out of my pocket and dialed Leo's number, afraid to speak to Donny. Wow, isn't that confusing.

"Hello?"Leo asked when he picked up.

"Hey Leo, we found the reason for the alarms going off so meet us back at the fork."I said.

Mikey grabbed the phone from my hand.

"You won't believe who we found, it's D-"I cut him off by grabbing the phone out of his hand and smacked him upside the head.

"Ow."He whimpered, rubbing the back of his head.

"Just meet us back at the fork."I said, and then I flipped the phone shut.

Donny and Mikey both gave me a weird look, but I ignored them.

"Come on guys."I said.

I turned around and started walking the way we came. I heard them following me.

Donny cut up to me and Mikey stayed back a little to give us some time to talk.

"Are you ok Jen? You seem kind of distant."Don said.

I just shook my head.

"I'm fine Don, just a little overwhelmed."I admitted.

'And feeling guilty. 'I thought bitterly.

He gave me a look that clearly said he didn't believe me. I wonder how he would feel if he knew what I'd been doing while I've been here.

"You know you can tell me anything. I'm here for you."He persisted.

I smiled slightly.

"I know you are. I am fine really."I persisted.

He sighed but dropped it.

We arrived back at the fork and the others were already there. When they saw who the 'intruder' was, their mouths literally dropped.

"Donny?"Leo asked, looking at my husband, but then he turned around and looked at this dimensions Donny. "Uh, what's going on?"

This dimension Donny looked from me and my Donny s few times before realization spread acrossed his face. Then his face became filled with hurt, sadness, and defeat.

"Well, this is the Donny from my dimension, my husband. He, uh, well . . . I don't know how he got here. How did you get here?"I asked, looking up at my husband confused.

He smiled stiffly- which made me sad- and replied.

"I built a machine to bring me here and find you."

I sighed guiltily. I bet he thinks that I didn't want him to rescue me or anything. I loved him with all my heart, but I was afraid of what he'd think.

"Right, so, uh, yeah, he's the reason the alarms went off."I stumbled.

"Well, that's just great. Now we have to genius's to not understand."Raph grumbled.

After that, everyone turned around and made our way back to the lair. Nobody talked at all; I guess they were all lost in their thoughts. I know I was.

When we got to the entrance, my Donny held me back.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"He asked.

"Yeah."I answered.

Everyone went inside the lair. This dimension Donny gave us both a weary look before entering the lair as well. When the coast was clear, I looked up at Donny, waiting for him to say something.

"What is going on Jenny? And don't give me the 'I'm fine' crap."He said seriously.

"I'm just thinking."I answered truthfully.

"Thinking? About what?"He asked, clearly confused.

"About, um, well, just, I dunno everything. I don't really know how to explain it."I answered.

I slid down the wall and sat down on the concrete of the sewers. I then wrapped my arms around knees.

"Jenny, you're kind of scaring me. Are you alright, really? What do you not know how to explain? Do you regret that I'm here?"He asked, his face crumpling.

"No, no, no, I am very glad you're here. It's just that- well- I"I stumbled as I started to cry.

Don seemed very upset that I was crying and he helped me up and hugged me close.

"Shh, it's ok. You know you can tell me anything."He whispered in my ear.

I snuggled closer to him, but that just made me feel guiltier, like I knew I should.

"I-I'm sorry Donny, I didn't mean-"I couldn't finish.

I should've known he'd get it. He knew me better than anyone on Earth.

"You slept with him, didn't you?"He whispered.

A sob escaped my lips as I nodded. Guilt and anguish flooded through my body and I expected him to pull away from me at anytime with the look of disgust covering his face. But he didn't, instead he surprised me by hugging me tighter.

"Jenny, its ok, calm down."

The love in his voice silenced my tears and I looked up into his face. His eyes shone with love and concern.

"I'm not mad. I'm jealous, but not mad. He is me, just, you know, from another dimension. I also know that you would never intentionally hurt me. Besides, I might have done the same thing if our roles were reversed."He explained.

I couldn't believe what he was saying. He wasn't mad at me! He loved me and forgave me for this stupid mistake.  
>I hugged him again and started to cry once more, but this time in happiness.<p>

"You really forgive me. I don't deserve you Donny. I don't know how I got someone like you; I am the luckiest girl alive."I cried.

He smiled as he hugged me back.

"I believe I am the luckiest guy alive. I love you Jenny and nothing is ever gonna change that."

"I love you too Donny."

We stood there and continued to hug each other until we knew we would have to go back. I couldn't believe how happy I was, to someone to love me completely and irrevocably. Who knew it would all change in a blink of an eye.

_(Hey everyone who is mad at me because I've been taking forever to upload! Sorry about that. I've had work and days that I was off, I slept all day. But hey, I have a few days off so I'll upload ASAP! Don't forget to R&R!) _


	6. Chapter 6

_Here's Chapter 6, after who knows how long! Sorry! :D_

_**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. TMNT. But. I. Wish. That. I. Did.**_

**Chapter 6: Home bound **

It's been nearly two weeks since my Donny had come to this dimension, or wherever we are, and both Donny's have been busy with making a machine to get us home. I've been pretty busy lately with keeping this place cleaned up. At least in my dimension I had three other girls to help me!

Also, I've been worried because I haven't felt right. I've been moody, and nauseous, and sleepy. All the signs of being pregnant. At least I knew it couldn't be the baby of this dimensions Donny. I wasn't ready for another kid just yet though.

Anyway, I am getting off track, right now the Donny's were in the lab, working on a machine to get us home. I was in the bathroom, puking my guts out, but no one knew.

When I was done, I flushed the toilet and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. The lair was empty except for me and the two Donny's, everyone else was at April.

I started to feel the strange pulling again, but I ignored it. For a while now, I have been feeling this strange pulling and sometimes buzzing. It wasn't as bad as the first time, but still noticeable.

"Finished!"I heard someone yell.

I looked up and towards the direction of the shouting. Both Donny's ran into the kitchen, completely excited and jumping up and down.

"Whoa, did I miss something?"I asked.

My Donny smiled at me and walked over and picked me up. Then he started spinning me around.

"We did it Jen! We finished the machine! We can go home now!"He yelled while laughing.

I huge smile lit my face.

"Seriously! We're going home! No way!"I shouted.

He laughed as he put me down and hugged me close.

"Yes, we are. Then we can see Kaylie again!"

I was so happy and excited that I wasn't thinking straight. I passionately kissed Donny. We had been avoiding kissing in front of the other Donny, but at that moment we both forgot. When we pulled away, I saw the heart broken look he had.

He quickly covered it up and smiled at us.

"Yep, I call the others because I am sure they would like to see you off."He said.

He swiftly turned around and hurried out.

"We shouldn't have done that."I groaned and smacked my hand on my forehead.

He nodded.

"Yeah, I know."

_One hour later . . ._

Everyone was now piled in Donny's lab to see us off. I went around giving everyone a hug. I started with Mikey.

"Bye Mikey, it was nice meeting you, again."I smiled.

"You too Dudette. Things are gonna be a lot different now that you're leaving."He sighed.

I smiled sadly, and then moved on to hug Leo.

"Bye Leo. I'm glad I got to meet you again."

"You too Jen. Have fun in your dimension."He said.

Next I went over and hugged Raph.

"Alright, enough with the mushy stuff."Raph grumbled as he backed away.

I laughed, though it sounded sad.

"It was great meeting you too Raphie."I giggled.

He glared at me and mumbled something that sounded like '_Stupid human girl._'

"What was that?"I glared.

"Nothing nothing! Bye Jenny, it was nice meeting you!"He said hurriedly while putting both hands up in surrender.

"Thought so."

Then I walked over to Master Splinter to say bye.

"Master Splinter."I said bowing.

"Mrs. Yoshi "He said.

Then I hugged him close.

"Bye Master Splinter. I'll miss you."I told him.

"Goodbye, my daughter. I too will miss you."He told me.

When I released him, I walked over to this dimension Donny.

"It was great meeting you Donny."I said awkwardly.

"You too Jen."He said, turning away.

I sighed, but didn't do anything else. I walked back over to my husband. Who was waiting by the machine.

"Bye everyone!"I said, waving.

Together, Donny and I walked through the machine to finally go home!

It felt as if I was falling. The swirling room was full of bright colors that rushed past us at an amazing speed. The colors danced and as my gaze met Donny's, I knew we were thinking the same thing, this was incredible.

After what felt like hours, we finally stopped.

I jolted awake to realize I was in a dark room. Confused, I sat up and felt the blankets fall off me.

"Jen are you ok."A voice asked, I assumed it was Donny."It was just a dream, go back to sleep."

I sighed. I couldn't believe that had all just been a dream, it felt so real. I didn't dwell on it though and went back to sleep.

_**(Alright guys, this chapter is kind of short and sweeter than usual chappies, but hey, I felt like stopping here. Next chapter you're in for a few surprises. Was that all really a dream and is that really Donny? Find out in the next chappie!"**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Here's Chapter 7, after who knows how long! Sorry! :D_

_**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. TMNT. But. I. Wish. That. I. Did.**_

**Chapter 6: This is all wrong!**

It was all just a dream. The guys not knowing me, Kaylie not alive, Donny wasn't mine, but it was all a dream.

Or so I thought.

When I woke up the next day, I kept my eyes closed because something didn't feel right. I couldn't place what it was though. I just had a strong feeling in my gut telling me this wasn't right.

I opened my eyes and nearly screamed. I wasn't in my own room. And the person-well turtle-which I thought was Donny wasn't him.

"What the Hell!"I shouted, jumping up.

The turtle jerked awake and gave me a weird look.

"What am I doing here?"I yelled at him, glaring.

"Uh, sleeping? That's what you usually do at night. What's wrong babe?"He asked.

I looked at my orange clad turtle in complete confusion and anger.

"Where's Donny?"I growled.

He gave me a strange look.

"Uh, probably with Mandy, they're always together."Mikey told me. "What's wrong, why are you acting like this?"

I turned around and ran out of the room and down stairs. I ran into the kitchen where everyone was already at. There I received the biggest shock of my life. Everyone, including Master Splinter, was already downstairs. Autumn and Raph were standing by the fridge, hugging and about to kiss when I had run in. Jess and Leo were sitting side by side at the table, holding hands, their foreheads were touching. What hurt the most was seeing Donny and Mandy, they were sitting together at the far end of the table, kissing.

I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces at then and I knew I wasn't in the right dimension at all. No, this one was obviously meant to hurt me. Which it did hurt. I felt tears spring to my eyes as I took in the sight.

Mikey finally caught up with me.

"Jenny, what's wrong, why did you run from me?"

I barely heard him, I felt as if my world was crashing down all around me. It hadn't been a dream, I really was trapped, going through different dimensions, meaning to hurt me.

"This can't be happening!"I nearly shouted.

The tears started pouring out of my eyes in a rush and a sobbed escaped my lips.

Everyone looked up at me, their expressions a mixture of confusion and concern. All the girls got up and came over to me.

"Jenny, what's wrong?"Jess asked.

I looked at my best friend, who for years I had considered my sister, but this wasn't her. This was only the girl in this dimension. She's not my Jessica.

I shook my head.

"I don't belong here! Why? Why is he doing this to me?"I yelled, throwing my hands up.

I slide down the side of the wall and tucked my knees in my arms. Then I buried my face.

"Why? What did I do to deserve this?"

"Jenny?"

This time it was Mandy. I looked up at her and wiped some tears from my eyes because everything had gone blurry.

"Jenny, what do you mean you don't belong here? Who is doing what to you?"She asked, concern heavy in her voice.

I jumped back up and moved out of the way when she tried to hug me.

"No!"I yelled."Don't touch me! I-I have to get out of here!"

I turned and raced out of the room. I heard them yelling my name, but I didn't stop. My only thought was to get as far away as possible.

That's when I felt a lurch in my stomach.

"Ahh!"I yelled as pain shot through my stomach.

I stopped, knowing something wasn't right. I doubled over because my stomach was badly cramping and I huffed because I couldn't breathe. I felt blood soak my underwear (Gross, but you'll understand in a second.) and I fell to the ground, no longer able to stand.

I felt blackness surround me and knew I was about to pass out. The last thing I saw was four turtles surrounding me and the only one I was looking at was Donny.

When you're sleeping, you usually feel at peace. Maybe that's why when something bad happens and you're crying, you fall asleep. Maybe God knew you needed some peace before reality caught up to you once more.

Sleep for me has always been peaceful, except for today.

I struggled to open my eyes as I heard the voices around me speak. I couldn't make out words, but I had a feeling it was about me. I fought harder to get my eyes open and strained my ears to hear what they were saying. All the while a cold and empty feeling settled in my stomach.

My stomach. The blood, the cramps, the baby…

I hadn't known for sure if I was pregnant, but I had had a feeling. But the feeling was gone, the baby was gone…

"NO!"I shouted.

I sat up quickly and my eyes sprang open.

"NO THE BABY!"I shrieked.

I looked around and saw my family, no these people from this world, surrounding me. All had sad, broken hearted expressions.

I knew right then that I had been pregnant, but had had a miscarriage, probably because of all the break downs I had been having.

I let out one long, heartbroken wail, that could probably be heard from above ground. I started sobbing hysterically and clutching my stomach.

"My baby, my baby, my baby…"

After a while, I stopped crying, but just laid there, guilt and sadness completely taken over my body. But after a while it faded away and was replaced with rage.

He had done this to me! He had pushed me over the edge. HE sent me to all these horrible places and caused me to lose everything.

"He will pay."I whispered angrily."HE WILL PAY!"

'Anger' Master Splinter would say. 'Is not a way to solve our problems. It blinds a warrior and that will be their down fall.'

But right now, I didn't care. All I wanted was revenge and I was willing to die for it.

(_Whew, has Jenny gone insane or what? Well, if I lost a baby I would to. Stick around to see what she will do. And R&R)_

**One last thing, if you're an Invader Zim fan, you should check out my new story Just Another Love Story! You won't regret it! And it's not a ZADR or ZAGR or even a GAGR. It's an ZAOCR, lol!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Here's Chapter 7, I must warn you, the next few chapters might be a little dark! But the genre did say Angst!_

_**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. TMNT. But. I. Wish. That. I. Did.**_

**Chapter 7: Burning Anger**

It's been a week since I came here, to this new dimension. A week since I had a miscarriage. A week since I held the one I truly loved in my arms. A week since it's all gone bad.

I've always been in control of my feelings. I have always been level headed, but after you lose _**EVERYTHING**_ you love, then that all just disappears and leaves a black, cold, empty hole. And the only emotion you can feel is anger.

They won't let me leave my room. They are always in here, constantly watching me. I soon learned that in this dimension, I had been married to Mikey, we didn't have any kids. They all thought that the baby I lost was our first, it wasn't. Donny and Mandy were to be married and it hurt. I requested not to see any of the girls. I didn't even one to see the guys. But Mikey insisted to always be in there with me and Donny had to check up on me constantly.

I knew, and I think they did to, that as soon as they let me up, I was gonna run away and find who had done this to me. But first I needed to figure out how to get home. I had a guess though. If who I thought was the one who sent me here is correct, then the one is this dimension should have the technology to send me back.

All I had to do is get out of here, and trust me, it wasn't easy. It's like they knew I was planning on leaving. They always made up some excuse to keep me longer. Today I wasn't gonna let that happen. I was breaking out of here, one way or another.

That night Donny came in here, as usual, to check up on me. He shooed Mikey out because he knew I didn't want him present. I decided that I should now tell him about me and where I came from.

"Donny, can I tell you something. Something that you probably will not believe."I asked him.

"Is it about the baby?"He asked.

I nodded.

"I already know."

I gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean?"I asked.

"I know the baby wasn't Mikey's. I was confused when the computer said he was mine. I figured you would explain when you were ready."He answered.

"Yes. I am not from this dimension."

He gave me a weird look.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I come from a different world. In my world, I am married to you and we have a daughter, Kaylie. The baby I lost was gonna be our second baby. But a few weeks ago, I was captured and sent to a different world. I met you guys, only you didn't know us at all. Then the Donny I am married to came to my planet and those two Donny's built a machine that was supposed to send us home. Instead it sent me here and I don't know where Donny went. It just became too much and that's how I lost the baby."I explained.

A few tears escaped my eyes as I told my story.

"So where is the Jenny who is Mikey's wife then?"He asked.

"I don't know. But I know one thing, I am gonna get back at him for doing this to me. I know he can hear me when I talk, he's probably enjoying all the sadness and pain I am going through. I'll get back at him though."I grumbled.

"Who are you talking about?"Don asked, obviously confused.

I ignored him as I continued my ranting.

"He said it wasn't over, that he would come back. I figured from the beginning that he was responsible, now I know he is. Well he won't get away from it. I will get my revenge!"I growled.

For a moment I saw red as I glared at nothing. Anger flowed through my veins as I thought about all he was doing and what he had done. He's hurt me, my friends, my family, and my husband. Now it was time someone hurt him and I will do that, even if it kills me.

"Jenny!"I heard Don say loudly.

I shook out of my thoughts and looked up at the turtle who resembled the one I loved.

"I have to get home. I have to get back to my family, to Kaylie . . . to Donny."I whispered the last part.

"I will find a way to get you back. Do you think when you leave, the real Jenny will come back?"Don asked.

"Yes, I think she will, but you can't help me, only one person can, and that is the person who sent me here in the first place."I answered.

"And who is that?"

I looked at him, knowing that he would do whatever it took to help someone he loved, as the other guys would. I know he didn't love me like he loved Mandy because this wasn't my dimension, but I was still his sister. I wonder what Mikey would think. I haven't had the heart to tell him I wasn't his wife. She wasn't here and I didn't belong.

That's why I knew we had to find him. I knew we had to finish this so that I could return home. I knew it was time to get my revenge, for making me lose my baby and putting me through all this pain. It was time to return home.

"I am sure you know him, after all, he is your number one enemy."I started.

He gave me a look that encouraged me to continue, like he knew who I was talking about, but he wanted to hear.

"Yep, it's Oruku Saki . . . otherwise known as The Shredder."

_**(Well, did you see that coming? I'm sure some of you did! I know I did! But I think that's because I'm the author! Well, R&R and I will update asap!)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Here's Chapter 7, I must warn you, and the next few chapters might be a little dark! But the genre did say Angst! I just realized that I had the chappies numbered wrong, so I'm gonna fix it here! Love you!_

_**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. TMNT. But. I. Wish. That. I. Did.**_

**Chapter 9: Time to act, and I'm not taking no for an answer**

After I told Donny about my theory, he had run off to tell the other guys. He told them everything, even about the baby, so it would save me from having to do it. I knew Mikey would be upset and I was glad I wouldn't have to see his reaction. I did love Mikey, but as a brother. His wife wasn't me, it was the other Jenny.

After that, everyone gathered in my room to talk about everything. Everyone was currently in here except Mikey; I guess he wasn't too happy.

"So, you think getting to Shredder is the way to get you home? And to get the real Jenny back so Mikey will stop moping."Leo asked.

"Yes, I believe that is the only way. I am also looking forward to getting my own revenge on Shredder for doing this to me."I growled.

"Then we have to get you to Shredder. That won't be easy. It's not impossible though. What are you gonna do when we do get to Shredder? How are we gonna get you home?"Donny asked.

I smiled softly.

"Yes, well, I believe that the Shredder here is the Shredder who brought me here. I think he has been following me to keep an eye on me. If I can just get to him, I can get my revenge and finally get home."I answered.

"How do you know this plan will work? I mean, I have complete faith in you, but how do you know that he'll give you what you want?"Jess asked.

"Because. . ."I told them my theory. (A/N Yes, I am gonna be mean and not tell you my theory just yet, hehehe, I know, I'm evil!)

"I believe this will work!"Autumn said when I was finished.

She smiled a smile that I have missed sooo much.

"Me too. When can we head out?"

Everyone exchanged a look.

"What . . .?"I asked slowly.

_**One week later . . .**_

I was seriously starting to get pissed. They still wouldn't let me get up and go. They said they were still making plans, and wanted me to rest until they were ready. Me, I thought it was because they were delaying the inevitable and I was so close to sneaking out and going by myself.

On the seventh day, I had finally had enough. I had been here for TWO WEEKS! I think that was plenty of time for recovery.

The guys were out on patrol and the girls had gone to Aprils. I knew they even managed to pull Mikey out. The only person in the house was Master Splinter. I decided if they weren't gonna let me do what I wanted, then I was gonna do it myself.

So I slowly turned around so that I was sitting on the edge of the bed. Then I pulled myself up and lowered myself to the floor. Slowly, I managed to stand up. Then, I tried to walk. My legs felt as stiff as a board. I fell the first few times I tried walking. Finally I managed to walk to the door and out the room. I stumbled a bit as my legs got used to the walking.

I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. I was panting from the effort of walking into here. Once I managed to calm down, I turned on the TV and waited for everyone to arrive.

After about 30 minutes, I heard a ding, indicating that the elevator had arrived, bringing everyone else. I stood up, smiled, and went to everyone. They looked completely shocked to see me standing and ok.

"Hey guys, how was your patrol?"I asked.

They were silent.

"I think I am perfectly fine and I want to finally get my revenge. And you guys aren't gonna stop me. Either you're with me or against me. I'll fight you to get through if I have to. I'm not sitting anymore."I explained, glaring slightly.

"Jenny, you know we'll help you anyway we can, but are you sure you're ready?"Leo asked,, not seeming certain.

"Ready? Ready! I've been ready! I've been ready since that bastard sent me to the first dimension! I was ready when I lost my baby! I won't give up till I get home! Even if it kills me! And trust me, if he's gonna kill me, he's going down as well, because I won't go anywhere till I get my revenge." I exploded.

They all gave each other a look before turning back to me.

"Alright, Jenny, we're coming with you. You may not be the Jenny we know, but we still love you. We'll leave tonight. Everyone, let's go train for an hour, then go to bed."Leo demanded.

Everyone, except Mikey, left the room and headed to the dojo. I knew it was time we had a talk anyway. He seemed depressed, like I figured he would be.

"Mikey?"I said.

He looked up and me.

"Mikey, I may not be the girl you love, but she will be back. The minute I head back to my dimension, she will be back."I stated firmly.

"And what if she doesn't" His voice cracked. "What if Shredder did something to make sure she doesn't return? Then what will I do? I love her."

Tears started falling from his eyes, and it broke my heart to see my brother like this.

"Don't worry Mikey, you know your brothers will do everything in their power to get her back. Just have faith. I really do believe that once I am gone she will return."I promised.

He smiled through his tears.

"Thanks Jenny. You are so much like my Jenny."

"Well, duh, I am her, just, ya know, from another dimension."

He laughed and wiped his tears away.

"Thanks Jenny. I really appreciate everything your doing, even though we're not your real family."

I shrugged.

"Well, I love ya guys anyway. Now go, train, let's go kick some Shredder ass so you I can go home and you can have your wife back."

"Yeah! Wait, how are you gonna get ready? It doesn't seem like your gonna come train with us."He asked.

"Don't worry, I can train myself. I don't use weapons anyway, unless I need to. And if I do, I use a Manrikigusari."I answered.

"Wow, that's a dangerous weapon. How'd you learn something like that?"

"When I had been brainwashed into working with Shredder he taught me. Besides, this girl needs a dangerous weapon."I grinned. (A/N I'll tell you what a Manrikigusari is at the bottom!)

He just shook his head and left to go train. Then I went to find Master Splinter. He was on his way to the dojo to help the guys.

"Master Splinter."I bowed.

He bowed also.

"What is it, my dear."He asked.

"I wanted to know if you had a Manrikigusari? It's one of the few weapons I can fight with and my best."I asked.

He smiled.

"Yes. I have one. It is on the weapon rack, waiting to be used. You may have it for your upcoming battle."He said kindly.

"Thank you. I will use it with care and do what I can."I said.

I bowed once more, then we walked into the dojo. He gave me the weapon, then sent me to my room to practice.

Soon, I knew, I would have my revenge!

_(Well, that's done and moving on. Next chapter, the big fight scene! Yay! Enjoy!)_

**Alright, here's what the Manrikigusari means . . . Manrikigusari means "strength of a thousand men." This ingenious weapon was created to be very concealable and at the same time, very effective and dangerous. The small weighted ends can easily be used to break any bone, when swung with the right speed and accuracy. It could also leave a man unconscious, as well as crack the skull, if a ninja so wished. This is also a very dangerous weapon to learn to use, I know of people that have hit themselves in the leg, and were not able to walk correctly for quite some time.**


	10. Chapter 10

_Here's Chapter 7, I must warn you, and the next few chapters might be a little dark! But the genre did say Angst! I just realized that I had the chappies numbered wrong, so I'm gonna fix it here! Love you!_

_**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. TMNT. But. I. Wish. That. I. Did.**_

**Chapter 9: Revenge is Sweet**

"Are you ready?"Leo asked.

We were all in the battle shell, huddled up together as we came up with our battle plan. April and Casey were with us. Casey was going in with us, but April was gonna stay out here and monitor everything for us. I gripped my Manrikigusari tightly in my hands and gritted my teeth.

"I've been ready."I growled.

He nodded and we quietly jumped out of the van.

"Alright, so Donny, Mandy, Jenny and I are going through the back and will make their way to Shredders room. Mikey, Raph, Jessica and Autumn are going through the front to create a distraction so you guys. Good luck Jenny. If we don't see you before you get home, it was great meeting you."Leo explained.

"You too, but I'm really looking forward to going home."I said.

"I bet."

After that we all split up into our groups. My group made our way to the back and waited for the signal that let us know to attack. When we heard the alarms- which was the signal- we waited five minutes before we headed inside.

Like we suspected, every foot ninja was up front dealing with the intruders. They didn't know we were here and we made it to the elevator that would take us to Shredder's room uninterrupted and unnoticed.

I took a deep breath as I stood there and watched the numbers go up as we rose.

"Are you guys ready for this? There's really no turning back now."Leo asked.

"Trust me; I was born ready for this."I said, smirking.

The elevator dinged as it arrived at its destination. We piled out of the elevator and gathered by the door. On the other side were Shredder and hopefully my ticket home.

When we walked into the room, we did not expect what we saw. The room was full of foot ninja's, Shredder was nowhere in sight.

They attacked, surrounding us and completely separated us. We were outnumbered 10000 to 1. But I was in no position to give.

I fought with all my might. I was using a sword, planning to use my Manrikigusari for when I fought Shredder.

I blocked attacked coming from all sides and kept an eye out for the guys and Shredhead. One foot ninja went to stab my arm but I blocked it easily. He then proceeded to swing the bow around and tried to stab my stomach; I jumped back and blocked his blow. Pushing his sword to the side, I grabbed the hilt- catching him by surprise- and yanking it out of his grip.

Then I slashed his waist, not enough to kill him, but to knock him unconscious. I felt a little sorry for him, but I knew I shouldn't because he's probably killed people in the past, or helped Shredhead do it. I didn't really have time to think about it though because as soon as he was out, more foot surrounded me to fight. I fought my way through until I came to a door, acrossed the room from the door we came through.

I looked back and saw Leo fighting a bunch a foot ninjas. He looked up at me and met my eyes. We had what looked like a quick conversation before he nodded his head. I nodded back, and then looked around the room one last time, right as Raph, Mikey, Jessica, and Autumn came into the room.

Satisfied that they would be able to hold on their own, I slipped out of the room. The doorway led to a narrow hallway that seemed to go on for forever. I tightened my grip on my sword and checked to make sure my Manrikigusari was still in place at the side of my waist.

It was.

Satisfied, I cautiously made my way down the hallway, ready for a surprise attack while still admiring the beauty inside. Tapestries and shields and banners displaying coats of arms decorated the walls. Torches were used to light the hallway. The areas of the wall that wasn't decorated were painted red. The floor was paneled with oak wood and covered with red carpet, the carpet was embroidered with gold thread was designed to create an old time feel.

Basically it was beautiful in a creepy medieval way.

The doors were even different. There were three doors and I knew behind one of the Shredder was waiting. I also knew that behind of one of them, my destiny was waiting. I approached the door that was the farthest and on the back wall. Something inside of me was telling me that this was the right door.

I sighed as I grabbed the gold knob. I observed the oak door that was carved with a bunch of designs and whatnot. I then took a deep breath and slowly turned the knob. It swung open to reveal a small circled room. The walls were draped with red curtains and one window sat in the middle. In front of the window, staring out, was Shredder. He wasn't paying attention to me, but I knew he knew I was there. I cautiously approached him.

Once I was within' five feet of him, I stopped. I was able to see out the window now and saw that a fight was going on below. I was guessing that the fight had been moved as I had made my way to the hallway.

"Hello Shredder, ready to face the fire you've fueled so much."I growled.

He finally looked at me, his face smug and he was smirking at me. Anger coursed through my veins as I tucked my sword into its original position and grabbed my Manrikigusari.

"Oh yes, Jenny, I've been ready for a long time."

_(Ending! Ha-ha, no not of the story, just the chappie. I decided to be evil and leave it on a cliffhanger. Hopefully once I get my net book I will be able to update faster and whatnot. Till then, I will have the next chap up soon! R&R cuz reviews make me happy!)_


	11. Chapter 11

_Read. Enjoy. Bye!_

_**Disclaimer: oK, EvEr SiNcE i StArTeD wRiTiNg ThIs, I'vE sAiD tHe SaMe ThInG iN eVeRy ChApPiE. wHaT iS iT? i'Ll GiVe YoU a HiNt. I Do NoT oWn TmNt At AlL!**_

**Chapter 10: Fight of my Life**

My heart was pounding, my muscles were cramping, and I was tired as Hell. But I had been waiting for this fight for weeks now. And here I was, standing acrossed the room, clutching my Manrikigusari as we circled each other.

"You won't win this Jenny."He taunted.

I glared at him and gritted my teeth.

"I will to and I will get home. I know you're the key to my freedom."

He sneered.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."He growled.

"I know. But that doesn't mean I'm not gonna kick your ass until he gets here."

"He? He who?"Shredder said, sounding genuinely confused.

"You'll see. Now, bring it on."I laughed.

He frowned at me, but got ready to fight me.

We circled around each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. I held my ground and waited. Finally, bored with circling, Shredder attacked.

He swung his blade at me, aiming for my heart. I grabbed both ends of my weapons and used the chain to stop the blow. He growled as he spun around and forced the weapon away from his sword. I stumbled back as he tried another blow.

I ducked down and wrapped the Manrikigusari around his leg, pulling him down feet first. He fell and crashed on the floor.

But that didn't keep him down.

He jumped back onto his feet and got back into a fighting stance.

We circled around each other, glaring with hate. And did I hate him. I hated him as much as the Shredder in my dimension. I hated all Shredders really.

He jumped at me, swinging his sword over his head and down, meaning to hit the middle of my skull. I ducked down and straightened out the chain so that it stopped the blade, then I pushed it up and he stumbled back, nearly falling.

I swung one end of the Manrikigusari and then aimed towards his head. He swiftly moved out of the way and actually grabbed the end.

I swore, but didn't let that stop me. I managed to yank it out of his grip. He flew forward with it and ran right into me. We both fell down, him on top of me. When we landed with a loud thud, I went to throw him off of me, when I felt a sharp pain in my side.

He had stabbed me when he fell. Weakly, I throw him off me and glared while standing up. I grabbed my side and when I looked at my hand, it was covered in blood. I looked down and tried to determine how deep in was. It didn't look deep, but it was bleeding fast. Shredder was still lying on the ground, staring at my wound.

He started to laugh evilly.

"Now you will be easier to take care of you, puny human."He sneered as he stood up.

I glared and him. Then I tore a long piece off my shirt, and wrapped it around my waist. Then I picked my Manrikigusari and got ready to fight, even though I was starting to feel dizzy.

"Bring it on Shredhead."I sneered.

"Shredhead? That's not the real Shredder, I am."A familiar voice said behind me.

I turned around slowly, smiling because I knew who it was.

Standing there was Shredder, the real Shredder. He was in front of the door, looking at the scene in amusement. The Shredder from here just looked confused and angry.

"I was expecting you. I knew you would show."I said, smiling at my enemy.

"Yes, well, now you will finally be destroyed, once and for all. You're already wounded and with two Shredders here, you'll never get out of this alone."Shredder laughed.

The other Shredder joined in and I knew I hadn't really thought this through. I was wounded and about to face two Shredders' one was slightly beaten but the other one was perfectly fine. Not only that, but I was losing blood and I could feel myself slipping away.

"Well, if this is how it's going to be, I won't go down without a fight."I said, getting into a fighting stance one more time.

They both got their swords and I once again got ready to fight for my life.

(**Hey guys, I'm cutting this short because I want to show you a preview of my newest series called Alien Love. Yes it will be a TMNT story so doesn't worry. I hope you like it! :D)**

Chapter One:Avolla

Earth. The blue and green planet fascinates me. It has for centuries. I wanted to go years ago, but I had no way. Now, I am heading there, glad to be free. You see, I am the princess of a planet named Utrani. A peaceful planet that has aged beyond its years. I was supposed to be queen of it, today was to be my wedding and coronation. But things didn't go as planned. You want to know why? Well, I'll tell you from the beginning.

_It all started three months ago. I was in my bedroom, reading a book of Earth fantasy. It was called Beauty and the Beast. At first I couldn't understand how she could fall in love with a beast. It wasn't until I fell in love that I understood. I was at the part where the castle was being attacked by the villagers when there was a knock on the door, my icy blue eyes sparkled as the drank it the story. I sighed._

_Marking my page, I sat the book down, stood up, and fixed my blue dress, which fit perfectly against my green skin, hugging my hips. I ran my fingers through my silky black hair-which went down to the middle of my back-in case it was already time to eat. Then I walked over to the door and answered it. My mother and father stood there, mom looking as stern as ever and dad smiling like he couldn't believe I was real._

"_Mom, dad, is everything OK?" I asked._

_My parents were usually busy and I was surprised to see them here. Mom walked around me and sat down on my recently used chair. Dad stood behind her and beckoned me over_.

"_Avolla. You are almost 23000 years old __**(A/N That's 23 years in Earth time) **__and mother and I have decided it was time for you to wed. So were are going to have a ball on Friday and you need to pick a groom."My father said firmly._

_I gave both my parents a horrified look. I wasn't ready to get ready and one night wasn't enough to pick a husband! _

"_But, one night! How fair is that? I want to marry for love, not because I am forced to choose! What if I don't find someone I could come to love? This isn't fair!"I shouted._

_I couldn't believe my parents were forcing me to get married. I was still so young and I had my whole life ahead of me. Utrani's lived lived to be 100,000 years old anyway! I still had 77,000 years left! Sometimes we lived longer._

"_There is no getting around this. But we have made a deal. We will have a ball every Friday for three years. At everyone you will choose one guy. You will get to know those guys and you may send home one when you know they aren't right. At the end you can choose who you love and marry him. Is that fair enough? It's what your father and I did."Mom explained._

_I still didn't think it fair, but in the end, I gave in and agreed to their ridiculous plan. I didn't want to, but my parents can be persistent and I didn't want to argue._


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Tmnt or anything to do with Tmnt. I do own Jenny however! Enjoy!**_

**Final Battle:**

This was it. The final battle. After today I will either die or be sent home. Sure I will probably have to deal with shredder back in my own dimension, but I just want to go home. That's all I ever wanted. I mean, is that too much to ask for or something? I guess so since I am still here.

Luck wasn't exactly on my side either. I mean, right now I am face to face with not only one Shredhead, but two. Also, I am slowly bleeding to death because I was stabbed by Shredhead one when he fell on top of me!

So here I am, about to face my biggest enemy times 2 and well, I don't know how I'm gonna survive this. But I knew I had to. I had a husband at home who loves me and needs me. I have a daughter at home who needs a mother and I am her mother. I will not let these two bullies take me down. I have to win, for Kaylie and for Donny.

"Alright Shredheads, bring it on. I won't go down without a fight."I told them, growling.

They grinned evilly as the continued to circle me, then, they attacked, simultaneously. I grabbed my katanas, and blocked both blows, barely, and then using as much strength as I could, I throw them back. They stumbled but quickly regain their footing. This time they tried a different approach. The split up and attacked me, Shredder 1 went for my head while Shredder 2 went for my legs. I blocked one, but 2 managed to get my legs and cut a small gash a crossed my thigh. My Shredder put his sword to my throat.

"Ow, shit!"I swore as I fell.

"This is what you get for going about against the Shredder."My Shredder said. "And now I'll finally get the satisfaction of killing you. The after I kill you, I will return I will kill you little half-mutant brat."He sneered.

"Yeah, right. You'll never get anywhere _**near**_ my baby. Donny won't let you."I smiled.

He laughed, which really pissed me off, because, come on, that guy has the most obnoxious laugh ever.

"You don't get it, do you? I already have her. I have her and the purple masked turtle, Donatello isn't it? No matter, soon he and the brat will both be dead. But first, I'm gonna take you back to prove it to you."He said, the he took his sword away from my throat and brought it down on my head. I passed out almost at once.

What felt like an eternity later, I woke up to find myself in a small prison. I knew where I was almost immediately, I was in Shredder's dungeon and i had a feeling that it was my Shredder's dungeon. This meant I was finally in my own dimension!

Relief flooded through my body, but it was short lived. I mean, for one thing, it's kind of a miracle that I'm alive right now. And another, I was inside Shredder's dungeon.

But still, how was I alive? Last thing I remember was having a gash on my waist and another on my leg. I mean, I could feel the life leaving my body with my blood. But here I was, alive and well... as well as I could be that is.

Was I dead? No, I felt alive enough. I looked down at my body and saw that the gash on both my leg and waist had been bandaged up!

"Jenny?"

My head whipped around when I heard someone say my name. The voice sounded completely familiar.

"Donny?"

My eyes finally adjusted to the dark and there he was. My Donny was standing there in front of me, bruised and a little beaten, but alive. He was holding a small bundle in his hand and I immediately recognized her as my daughter, Kaylie.

"Donny, it really is you!"I practically yelled as I stood up and ran over to my husband.

He laughed as I carefully launched myself into his arms, while being cautious of Kaylie. I crashed my lips onto his and we shared the most passionate kiss ever. When we drew away, I hugged him tight.

"I've missed you. After you disappeared I spent days trying to figure out what had happened to you. When I finally managed to find you again, I was overjoyed. But it was short-lived when I came through that portal and you were no longer with me. Shredder was waiting for me too. He captured me and Kaylie. I was so happy that the guys weren't in the lair and before Shredder captured me, I sent a SOS to make sure they didn't return."He explained.

"That's awful. After the portal, I was sent to another dimension where I was married to Mikey. The girls were each married to someone else. You were married to Mandy."I said sadly, without looking at him.

With his free hand, he lifted my chin up so that I looked right into his eyes.

"Mandy is like a sister to me Jenny. You're the one I love. I wanna spend the rest of my live with you and our children. Nothing is ever going to change that."He explained fiercely.

I smiled warmly and gave him another kiss.

"How long have you been here?"I asked when I pulled away.

"About two weeks, I really lost count after a few days." He answered me.

I pulled away and gave him a worried look.

"Are you OK? He didn't hurt you too much, did he? And what of Kaylie?"I asked.

I took my daughter into my arms and hugged her close.

"Nothing is wrong with Kaylie. From what I can tell, Shredder hasn't touched Kaylie at all."He answered.

I buried my face into the blanket of my baby before looking up at Don again.

"He's planning on killing her, her and you. He is also more than likely planning to kill me to, I wouldn't be surprised."I told him.

"I know, he's been gloating since he got here that he was going to kill us after he got you. I guess he wanted us to spend one last night together."

I snuggled closer to Donny and held Kaylie close.

"No matter what happens today, just know that I love you Donny, no matter what."

He smiled and kissed the top of my head.

"I know. I love you too."

That's when the door to our cell busted open. We looked up, terrified to see Shredder and know that were under his control. He wasn't in his normal battle uniform, but it his Japanese wear. I was confused. Why would he kill us in his normal clothes.

"I have no intention of killing you, unless, of course, you don't listen. I am here to make a deal. I will let the turtle and the half-mutant go, if Jenny, you agree to stay here...and marry me."Shredder said.

I looked up, horrified at the idea. Leave my husband and my daughter to marry the most evil man in the world. I couldn't do it.

But then I looked at Donny. Of course, as any husband would, he was shaking his head.

"You don't have to do this Jenny. I'll be fine. Just, don't listen to him."He explained.

I gave him a sad look and I looked down at my daughter. She wasn't even three months old yet and didn't deserve to die. I always said she needs a mother, but she needs a father as well. I might not be able to see her again, but at least she'll be safe.

"I'll marry you, as long as you promise never, and I mean _**never **_again hurt or even consider hurting one of the turtles, their wife's, our friends, and any other future children in our group. If you can't agree to that, well, I'd rather die."

He laughed.

"You're in no position to make any deals with me. Take what I offer I will just kill you all now."

I sighed. Then I looked up at my husband.

"I have to do it. I have to, for you and for Kaylie. You guys deserve a life and me giving up mine is the only way."

He gave me this most heartbroken look ever and my eyes filled with tears.

"I love you Jenny."He said.

"I love you too."

I gave him one more kiss before turning back to Shredder.

"I accept your proposal."

_**(The end! Ha-ha, yeah, you hate me! Don't worry; I've decided to make another one! I just wanted you guys to stay interested. Stay tuned as I slowly make it! Love you! Oh, and R&R!)**_


	13. URGENT

_**Ever since it was opened, had always been a place for avid fans- of ANYTHING- to feel at home. To express whatever is on our minds and truly let our love for characters, plotlines and scenarios shine through.**_

_**Now all of a sudden, **____** has decided to go through a massive upheaval and remove thousands of stories from its library, some of the best fanfics ever written, gone, never to be read again. They are removing anything involving sexual situations, or violence, or inspired by a song, the list goes on. And we as readers see this as a gross waste of talent and incredible material.**_

___** has always been a place for us writers to 'Unleash our imagination' as the tagline states, and now we are having that right to freedom of speech and expression taken away from us. Since when are they allowed to dictate what goes into our stories? They are OUR pieces of work. What if the violence or sexual content is part of the plotline? This whole situation is absurd. There are better ways to deal with 'inappropriate' content than to remove it altogether. What about adult filters? Age restrictions? There are so many other options!**_

_**So I'm asking please, for all us readers, writers, and fans alike... STOP THE DESTRUCTION OF !**_

Go to thiswebsite blow and sign the petition to try and stop this madness once and for all! Only we can do it and we need to join together and let fanfiction know that they can't control our creativity! Until this is all under control,i hereby refuse to update and/or read any fanfictions until they agree to stop this mass deletion and allow us our creativity back. I will leave fanfiction forever if i must. If you agree with me please copy and paste this to your profile! Thank you!

** petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#**


End file.
